Various kinds of submersible lighting devices which can be placed under water have conventionally been devised for casting light from under water to a space above the water surface or for illuminating natural or artificial objects under water. One conventional lighting device has a lighting system which is divided into a plurality of lighting units. Those lighting units can be arranged in various forms, and each lighting unit can be independently controlled so as to emit light with different shades of color and levels of brightness (Non Patent Literature 1).